Dragón Arcangel
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban con la boca casi en el suelo y no podían salir de su asombro, ¿pero quién no reaccionaría de esa manera al tener a Draco Malfoy bailando y cantando en un escenario muggle 3 años después de guerra?


**Sé que debería actualizar lo que ya tengo… pero mi mente me dice "escribe otro fanfic… no pasará nada…" y después me ata a una silla y me tortura hasta que la escribo n.n así que… pues ya saben espero que les guste y este solo va a tener un solo capitulo**

.-.-.-.-

Resumen: Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban con la boca casi en el suelo y no podían salir de su asombro, ¿pero quién no reaccionaría de esa manera al tener a Draco Malfoy bailando y cantando en un escenario muggle 3 años después de guerra?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy rubia, no se hablar, escribir ni pronunciar inglés por lo tanto no soy J. K. y Harry Potter no me pertenece aunque quisiera T_T

Personajes: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

.-.-.-.

La música sonaba a todo volumen y no tenía ninguna piedad con los oídos del público que en vez de quejarse por el volumen saltaban en sus lugares gritando la letra de la canción pidiendo más estruendo.

En el escenario se movía con fluidez un cuerpo delgado y pálido, con el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros, unos ojos grises llenos de energía mientras cantaba una canción que todos debajo de sus pies conocían y pedían a gritos. A un lado de este se encontraban un guitarrista de cabello negro con mechas rojas y atrás un baterista de porte rudo, rapado.

"Los Arcángeles Místicos" La banda que estaba de moda en este tiempo y que su música no podía ser detenida; no solo porque los integrantes de esta eran sumamente atractivos, sino que su música era hipnótica.

Los integrantes del trió dorado, triunfantes héroes del mundo mágico; ni los aurores más inteligentes podían pensar que el multimillonario heredero de los Malfoy estuviera en una situación así.

Cuando estaban en cuarto año de Hogwarts Draco Malfoy había desaparecido del mapa, todos creían que su familia lo había mandado a otra escuela o con los mortífagos pero cuando termino la guerra su padre había confesado bajo el efecto del Veritaserum que había desaparecido un día y nunca habían vuelto a verlo, pensaron él y Narcisa que había huido al bando de la luz pero al parecer simplemente se había desvanecido en el aire…

Buscaron por todo el mundo mágico, necesitaban capturar a todos los mortífagos para interrogarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia que el mundo pensaba que merecían.

Por fin dieron con su localización de la forma menos ortodoxa posible…

-¡ENCONTRAMOS A MALFOY!- grito Dean Thomas entrando al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix con un CD en la mano

Inmediatamente todos se acercaron a ver la información que se les había estado escapando por meses y que querían revelar lo más pronto posible.

-Miren lo que está circulando en todo el mundo muggle- dijo mostrando la portada del disco.

-¿Qué tiene de importante un disco mu…?- Ron se quedó callado cuando miro de cerca la imagen que tenía a todo el mundo estupefacto.

Tenía un fondo negro con algunas manchas de sangre que terminaban en un charco a los pies de tres personas, el primero era un moreno de ojos cafés con mechas rojas que tenía tatuados los brazos con dragones estrellas tenía puesta una playera negra con estrellas blancas que podía ser su segunda piel y unos pantalones azul oscuro, al otro lado había un hombre corpulento con aspecto rudo ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo- fuego y tenía un pirsin de picos en su oreja derecha tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero con una calavera que decía "no te metas conmigo" y unos vaqueros. Pero a quien todos pusieron su real atención fue al chico rubio que tenía los ojos con delineador negro, estaba vestido todo de blanco con una capa roja todo el conjunto hacía que resaltara especialmente por unas alas de ángel que tenía en la espalda y atrás de los tres había una estrella de cinco puntas.

"Los Arcángeles Místicos"

Esa fue su primera pista y la única que necesitaron.

.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione serían los encargados de ir encubierto para atrapar a Malfoy, pero la pregunta que todos se hacían era ¿Porqué estaría él en el mundo muggle de todos los lugares a los que pudo ir? Solo él tenía la respuesta.

Compraron los boletos para el concierto que tendría esa noche la banda, tuvieron suerte de poder conseguirlos ya que estaban por agotarse, al parecer a los muggles les encantaba ir a sus conciertos y escuchar la música de estos personajes algo extravagantes.

Juntos se sentaron para ver como iniciaba el concierto, las luces se apagaron de repente y niebla empezó a salir de todos lados de la parte superior del escenario salió un columpio hecho de cadenas y parado en él estaba un hombre vestido con una blanca capa… ¿¡De mago!?

Después salieron desde unas plataformas otras dos personas con capas también pero uno de color negro y flamas rojas y el otro morado oscuro.

El columpio bajo hasta estar casi sobre las cabezas de la gente, la persona empezó a columpiarse primero lentamente y luego fue muy rápido mientras que los otros dos tocaban suavemente una melodía, de la nada salto hacía el escenario para estar al lado de sus amigos encapuchados.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo la música subió de volumen y empezó a cantar con voz melodiosa que subía de tono hasta que empezó una canción que casi rompe los tímpanos de nuestros tres amigos.

.-.-.-.-.

Toda la gente estaba más que entusiasmada y bailaban al ritmo de la canción como si la se les fuera en ello.

En el escenario el rubio movía su cuerpo con sincronía y precisión haciéndolo parecer un ser etéreo inalcanzable para los mortales que se dejaban llevar por su poder, se quitó la capucha y unas hebras rubias se dejaron llevar por el viento, sus compañeros lo imitaron

Dragón prisionero en busca de libertad

Rasguñando la fría pared

Encadenado en una prisión de cristal

Olvidando el prado y el sol

El vació en su interior hace que…

¡Me rompa en pedazos por su corazón!

La letra era repetida por su público que lo aclamaba con gritos y carteles fosforescentes, no entendían el dolor en esa letra… ni en todas las demás, pero en ese momento no le importo nada y se dejo llevar por la excitación del momento.

Pedazos, pistas, olvidando el prado

Me hace querer incendiar el pasado

La libertad de este Dragón

Es solo un espejismo en el opaco cristal

El futuro incierto lo espera con ansiedad

Empezaron a salir los fuegos artificiales, era la señal para que el platinado se metiera en el humo y sacará la artillería pesada.

La ciudad castiga esta alma

No puede evitar consumirse en el cristal

Tan rota su alma como su memoria

Adiós al prado, el fuego y el sol

Adiós al hogar del Dragón

La nariz se lleno del olor desagradable pero embriagador de la ilusión gaseosa, mientras se ponía su última invención; saltó al columpio con unas alas de Dragón blancas que soltaban brillos plateados, parecían estrellas.

Pedazos, pistas, olvidando el prado

Me hace querer incendiar el pasado

La libertad de este Dragón

Es solo un espejismo en el opaco cristal.

El futuro incierto lo espera con ansiedad

La gente intento agarrarlo, pero estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance; aunque saltaran nunca podrían alcanzar la belleza de todo ese acto, pero aunque lo atraparan nunca podrían hacer que se quedará con ellos…

.-.-.-.

Cuando el concierto termino la gente estaba más que encantada con los Arcángeles Místicos, pero los que no podían terminar de creer lo que vieron estaban todavía parados frete al escenario donde lo único que quedaba era el columpio inmóvil.

-Vieron eso…- Dijo en un susurro Harry

-¿Cómo no verlo compañero?- respondió Ron todavía con la mirada perdida por la confusión, por lo que acababa de presenciar y se negaba a creer.

-Creo que debemos ir a su ¿camerino?- comento Hermione después de unos segundos de silencio- tenemos que interrogarlo lo antes posible

Los otros dos asintieron y fueron a la parte trasera del escenario, encontraron una puerta con una estrella blanca y luces morado oscuro. La chica se acerco y lentamente toco tres veces la puerta, después de unos segundos la perilla fue girando lentamente y después salió el rubio platinado, los miro un rato y después les dedico una sonrisa que los dejo de piedra.

-Lo siento, pero no firmamos autógrafos hasta estar presentables a la audiencia, tampoco nos interesan entrevistas, ni contratos y definitivamente ninguno de nosotros tiene un hijo perdido así que si nos permiten debemos terminar de cambiarnos- dijo con una cara de circunstancias sin dejar de sonreír

-Disculpe- replico la castaña antes de que él logrará cerrar la puerta- usted, Draco Malfoy, está detenido.

Malfoy abrió los ojos, al parecer confundido, pero poco a poco empezó a relajarse y en su mirada había… ¿resignación?

-Buscan a Draco Malfoy entonces…- dijo despacio y con precaución- pasen, creo que tendremos una larga charla.

Abrió totalmente la puerta y les dejo pasar, era como si ese cuarto tuviera un hechizo de expansión había tres sillones color crema y las paredes tenían un tapiz blanco, el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por una alfombra roja claro la combinación era elegante pero cálida; lo único que parecía fuera de lugar eran sus habitantes que estaban con la ropa con la que habían dado el concierto.

El guitarrista estaba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro mientras el otro estaba sentado en el suelo al estilo indio con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando ellos entraron inmediatamente voltearon y parecían dispuestos a atacarlos.

-Tranquilos chicos- les dijo el tercer integrante de la banda- vienen a buscar a Draco Malfoy

Los otros inmediatamente se tensaron pero les hicieron lugar en el sillón. Cuando todos ya estaban sentados apropiadamente el rubio tomo la palabra otra vez

-Bueno, no sé cómo empezar a decir esto- parecía nervioso, revolvía sus manos y no sabía dónde poner la mirada- creo que les diré todo lo que sé, no me interrumpan- los tres asintieron, el chico suspiro- cuando tenía catorce años desperté en una cabaña en un bosque sin recordar quién era ni qué hacía en ese lugar, había un libro en la cama donde dormía en la primera página decía no leas nada hasta que estés seguro, no sé porque pero obedecí las indicaciones.

"En ese lugar había comida como para una semana, así que poco a poco se fue acabando la comida y no sabía qué hacer, agarre toda la comida que quedaba y salí estaba nevando y no tenía idea de donde estaba, camine por unos dos días solo deteniéndome para comer y dormir; pero me quedé dormido entre la nieve sin ningún tipo de protección; hubiera muerto de no ser porque Dan y Oscar me encontraron…"

El trió dorado se miraron entre ellos extrañados- perdón creo que no nos presentamos- una risita nerviosa- Dan es nuestro guitarrista y Oscar el baterista, a mí me dicen Drake pero creo que ustedes me conocen como Draco.

"Ellos me pusieron ese nombre, es una enorme coincidencia que se parezcan los dos nombres. Cuando desperté ellos fueron los que me protegieron como si fuera parte de su familia, entonces me sentí seguro y decidí abrir el libro. En él decía que había escapado de un mundo lleno de magia y que era una especie de mago… al principio me reí, pero luego empecé a entenderlo sentía algo dentro de mí que quería salir pero hasta hoy no sé cómo hacerlo. Me advirtió que algún día alguien vendría por mí, buscando a Draco Malfoy, y que no solo debía preocuparme si eran gente con capuchas negras y mascaras. Ustedes no parecen ser los que el describió como "héroes Gryffindor" aunque no tengo idea de que quiere decir eso… Me dio una carta para ustedes"

Se levantó y fue hasta una estantería de dónde sacó un sobre que estaba algo amarillo por el tiempo.

-Aquí tienen- dijo entregándoselo a Harry- nunca la he abierto, ustedes serán los primeros en saber que dice…

Sin saber que esperar el pelinegro abrió la carta y la empezó a leer con sus mejores amigos pegados a él para saber también que decía. Dan, Oscar y Draco se levantaron y los dejaron solos para que asimilaran la información.

.-.-.-.-

No podía creer que Draco Malfoy les dejará semejante carta, Harry Potter tenía muchas teorías de lo que el rubio pudo haber hecho, desde refugiarse en una de sus tantas mansiones hasta salir del país con un nombre falso y poción multijugos, pero nunca pensó en que había hecho eso…

_No tan querido lado de la luz:_

_Si están leyendo esto ¡Felicidades! Han ganado la guerra y derrotado al que no- debe -ser-nombrado y me han encontrado. Creo que querrán algunas explicaciones, pues aquí están escritas._

_En este momento mi padre está intentando en convertirme en un mortífago de los mejores, pero hay un problema. No quiero ser un puto mortífago. Pero tampoco quiero ser un peón en el tablero de ajedrez de Dumbledore ni morir por ninguno de los dos lados._

_He decidido lanzarme un obliviate, iré a una cabaña cerca de un pueblo muggle con la esperanza de que llegué sin morir de hipotermia o ser comido por los lobos._

_No creo que en este momento mi "yo" muggle quiera ser expuesto como un prisionero o un maldito bastardo asesino cuando ni siquiera sabe que existía una guerra. Si el hechizo sale correctamente no recordaré ningún momento de mí pasado, ni mis padres, ni Hogwarts, ni nada sobre prejuicios de ningún tipo. Seré intocable._

_No sé si pueda recobrar mis memorias algún día… creo que quisiera que mis padres (si están vivos) supieran que estoy bien y que siento no haber estado con ellos, pero espero que entiendan que no podía quedarme a ser obligado a convertirme en un asesino a sangre fría._

_Eso sería todo lo que quieren saber, no hay más que decir… Adiós _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy Black _

Era sorprendente que tanto sacrifico para no ser algo que no quería, pero ahora que pasaría ¿se lo llevarían? ¿Lo dejarían en paz? Harry no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-Creo que debemos mostrarle esto al ministro de magia- Hermione parecía estar igual de afectada que él pero tenían que decidir qué hacer.

.-.-.-.-

Drake no tenía apellidos porque nunca los necesito, su familia hasta ahora habían sido Dan y Oscar, recordaba haber despertado desorientado, con miedo y sentía que se ahogaba… pero entonces Dan lo consoló como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Los amaba como pensaba se amaría a una madre y a un padre o a unos hermanos. Ellos eran amigos de la infancia pero habían decidido vivir en el pueblo para conseguir un empleo que les ayudará a mantenerse sin hambre.

Sería Drake solo un estorbo para sus planes pero no les importo en lo más mínimo, le enseñaron a cocinar, lavar y se dieron cuenta de que preparaba los mejores alimentos y que era muy bueno con las cuentas.

Cada uno tenía su propio cuarto, pero de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas de hombres sin rostro que lo torturaban y dormía entonces con Oscar, que parecía muy duro pero en realidad daría todo por verlo feliz.

Escribía el rubio canciones cada vez que sentía un vació que no podía llenar con otra cosa que no fuera música y así pasaron dos años donde trabajaba en la tienda de sus amigos, cocinaba y componía melodías. Hasta que cumplió los 18 años ellos encontraron todas sus letras y empezaron juntos a tocarlas como grupo, eran buenos y poco a poco crecía su fama. Primero en el pueblo donde se presentaban en cafés, luego hicieron una presentación y los "descubrió" un caza talentos.

Después de eso empezó subir su fama; hasta que le pedían entrevistas, fotografías, autógrafos hasta que grabaron su primer sencillo y así llegamos al presente donde los conciertos de esta banda estaban hasta el tope.

Salieron adelante juntos, pero casi no tocaban el tema de quién era realmente; ellos sabían del libro pero nunca le pidieron al menor que les dejará leerlo, y a los 20 años se hablaron con la verdad Dan era un mago que estudió en una escuela mágica en América y Oscar era un squib, ellos también habían decidido huir de la guerra pero nunca pensaron que Drake fuera un mago y mucho menos que fuera blanco de los dos bandos.

Dan quería a ambos como si fueran sus hermanos y cuando supieron que algún día alguien vendría por su pequeño Dragón prometió que no dejaría que se lo llevarán sin pelear.

Oscar pensaba lo mismo pero era más consciente de que tal vez su "hermanito" quería ver a esa familia que no recordaba o querría saber cómo era el mundo mágico. Era difícil pero sí Drake quería ir, este no lo iba a impedir.

.-.-.-.-.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros- empezó a hablar Harry despacio y viendo como el guitarrista le miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza dijo- no es un arresto en forma es para confirmar que realmente eres Draco Malfoy y para que veas a tu familia

Dan inmediatamente miro al rubio estando consciente de que el que debía tomar la decisión era el Dragón y no él.

Drake/Draco o cómo se llamará en ese momento, pensó unos segundos antes de contestar afirmativamente.

-Pero… quiero que ellos me acompañen, si no se puede, creo que puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo-

Ron apretó los puños y Hermione suspiro sonoramente pero todos ya habían sospechado que lo iba a pedir de todas maneras.

-Creo que habrá un problema, no podemos llevar muggles al Ministerio de Magia…-

-No hay problema entonces- replico una voz grave y profunda, era Oscar que se había levantado de su asiento y se mostraba tan alto como era- Yo soy squib y Dan es mago.

Los otros abrieron los ojos, sin ocultar su sorpresa asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vendremos mañana para poder enseñarles como entrar al Ministerio sin ningún problema, ya que no son muggles será mucho más fácil que los dejen entrar para declarar en el juicio…-

-¿Juicio? ¿Qué quiere decir con juicio?- las palabras venían cargadas de veneno por parte de Dan

-Tienen que asistir a uno juicio para que Malfoy pueda recibir su herencia…- fue interrumpida

-¿Herencia? ¿De qué hablan?-

-Tranquilo, Malfoy tú eres el heredero de una gran fortuna y en este momento no puede ser tuya porque necesitamos verificar que eres tú y además limpiar tu nombre porque nunca fuiste u mortífago, ni siquiera estuviste en la guerra-

El chico se quedó en shock, Dan estaba que no podía cerrar la boca por la impresión y Oscar los miraba con cara de fastidio.

-Vamos Dan, dime que nunca sospechaste por sus buenos modales y su porte aristócrata que era rico- Dan se sonrojo un poco

-Por supuesto que lo note, pero no pensé que fuera muy rico-

-Hm…- Fue lo único que se escucho del heredero de los Malfoy

-Vendremos mañana, así que si con su permiso nos retiramos- Harry jaló a sus mejores amigos y cuando salieron del camerino se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place y esperaron al día siguiente sin decir una palabra.

.-.-.-.-

Cuando Drake vio por primera vez el ministerio de magia, bueno el primero que recordaba, estaba realmente anonadado de que estuviera algo así de grande tan bien escondido. En el juicio estuvo realmente nervioso por lo cual Dan le ponía una mano en el hombro siempre que podía.

Pero no estaba nada preparado para averiguar que sus padres eran… asesinos, mataban a gente que él consideraba capaces de todo, admiraba y que lo admiraban a él; los veía emocionados por la música que componía, gente que lloraba por sus letras y melodías; personas que se sentían igual que él.

No lo pudo soportar.

Salió dignamente de la sala y cuando no había nadie que lo viera lloro, como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Sintiendo que comprendía finalmente porque había decidió irse de este mundo. No porque fuera malo él o el mundo en sí, eran los que quería, los debía apreciar, ellos eran los que lo habían alejado y hecho que se sintiera solo…

Cuando se recupero un poco regresó a la sala del juicio.

-Hermione ¿puedo pedirte un favor en privado?-

-Por supuesto Malfoy-

-Dime Drake, no me identifico mucho con ese nombre-

-Está bien- los dos salieron lentamente sin que nadie notara su ausencia- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito, por favor, que no dejes que mis… padres- que raro era decir esas palabras- me vean; no quiero que sepan dónde estoy ni intenten verme.

La chica se quedó muy extrañada, pero asintió.

-No hay ningún problema con tú padre, pero tu madre no está arrestada por lo que puedo pedir que no la veas en el juicio, pero no para los trámites de tu herencia ni podemos evitar que ella quiera visitarte

Drake suspiro

-Entonces no hay más opción, renunció a mi herencia- la voz estaba llena de indiferencia, realmente no le interesaba ese dinero, tenía su propia pequeña fortuna y cuando dejará la música encontraría un trabajo; no dependía nada de ese dinero.

La noticia corrió como pólvora y los periódicos querían la primera plana por la desaparición del heredero millonario que renunciaría a su fortuna, pero nadie conseguiría la exclusiva porque Drake se negaba a decir ni una palabra sobre su decisión.

.-.-.-.-.

En el cielo, nadie surca

En la tierra alguien suspira

Siente la tristeza del suspiro amargo

El cristal se ha añadido a tú alma

No soltase la cadena cuando lo necesitabas

Dragón que se apegó a sus cadenas

Que se quedó en la jaula para su perdición

Dragón que llora y piensa…

Que volar en este momento no vale la pena

Te quedas en la tierra

Suspirando por la ilusión

Que las cadenas han dejado

En tu lastimado corazón

La letra de esta canción le dolía, quería escribir tantas cosas pero no podía expresarlo y lo frustraba. Dan y Oscar lo apoyaban en todo pero no sabían que pensar, estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir con su familia real, pero este solamente había querido regresar después del juicio si pelear por el derecho de su apellido.

Drake estaba realmente triste y decepcionado porque esperaba que cuando llegara el momento de ir con su verdadera realidad sería recibido con las manos abiertas, una madre que le diría que lo había extrañado y que le prepararía un chocolate caliente y un padre que le aseguraría que ya casi sería un hombre y…

Lo mejor no era pensar en eso, tenía que pensar en el futuro de la banda; le habían propuesto una gira por Francia y el quería decir que sí, tenía que alejarse un tiempo y además el contrato le daba la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera.

A pesar de que quería alejarse del mundo mágico no quería perder la nueva amistad de Harry, Ron y Hermione, ellos venían y hablaban de su mundo y le enseñaban hechizos básicos para que se sintiera más a gusto con el mundo de donde provenía. Agradecía todo lo que hacían, pero solamente quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado… otra vez.

Era extraño que antes odiara estar amnésico y ahora quisiera que le borraran todos los momentos llenos de una magia que no entendía

.-.-.-.

Harry no podía creer que ahora era amigo de Draco Malfoy, aunque ahora se llamaba Drake "sin apellido". Su personalidad era parecida su antiguo "yo" pero ahora su sarcasmo era muchos más divertido que ofensivo y sus habilidades Slytherin parecían haber sido dormidas.

Era amable con todo el mundo y si alguien se metía con alguien querido para él, los defendía como había visto defender su criterio "sangre pura". Era venenoso y sus comentarios dejaban a su adversario sin palabras, cuando terminaba sonreía como en el colegio, con superioridad.

Pero también se veía un poco roto, consumido por todas las verdades de su pasado, era espantoso cuando se quedaba viendo al vacio.

Dan era muy sobre protector y también muy celoso con su querido hermanito, siempre quería que se sentaran juntos, pero siempre terminaba Drake con Harry.

Cuando se enteró que iba a irse a Francia sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, intento ignorar eso pero no pudo; no entendía porque dolía.

Cuando Draco un mes después se marcho para hacer su gira la sensación se incremento y no podía evitar que sus ojos se quedaran sin vida cuando pensaba que no podía verlo.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

.-.-.-.

Los estudios en Francia iban de maravilla, parecía que la materia de Química era lo que mejor se le daba, mezclar y diferenciar ingredientes, hacer todo con la máxima precisión, ver como la materia se transformaba y cambiaba de acuerdo a un análisis…Era fascinante.

Los boletos para los conciertos estaban todos vendidos, la gente le encantaba su música; incluso algunas personas habían viajado desde Inglaterra para asistir.

Sentía que algo no estaba bien, alrededor de toda esa calma, algo en su interior rugía por disconformidad.

Pero, en este momento lo único en la mente del cantante era la letra de su más reciente canción… que en ese momento presentaba a un público entusiasta por ser los primeros en escuchar la melodía que sería pronto un gran éxito.

_Ángel que voluntariamente su paraíso dejo_

_Para vivir en donde su mente eligió_

_Su corazón llora silenciosamente_

_Mientras su voz ronca grita desgarradoramente_

_Pensaba que en la tierra, la cárcel se alejaba_

_Nunca apreció la preciada libertad_

_Ahora que ya no puede acariciar las nubes blancas_

_Llora en silencio por el error de voluntad_

_Ángel caído, que nunca supo la real felicidad_

_Hasta que de sus manos se escapo la realidad_

_Lágrimas de sangre que no se secarán…_

_Hasta que su alma seca quede de disconformidad._

_Con un amor soñó que lo abrazara en las mañanas_

_Sin saber que alguien suspiraba por sus alas_

_Sin entender que alguien esperaba_

_Que lo que más deseaba se encontraba donde estaba._

_Un adiós, sin final feliz,_

_Arrancadas desde el centro las alas del bello ángel_

_Despidiéndose alegremente sin saber_

_Qué lo que más quería lo estaba a punto de perder_

_Ángel caído, que nunca supo la real felicidad_

_Hasta que de sus manos se escapo la realidad_

_Lágrimas de sangre que no se secarán…_

_Hasta que su alma seca quede de disconformidad._

Como era común de la banda, vestían de la canción que en ese momento presentaban, todos los integrantes tenían puestas alas de ángel de sus respectivos colores, blanco, negro y morado oscuro; mientras que salía el típico humo.

Ató un cable a sus alas y empezó a "volar" repitiendo la letra del coro, sintiendo como en sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, no sabía porque lloraba, pero se sentía lo más correcto en ese momento…

Entonces, cuando terminó la canción y estuvo de pie en el escenario, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con cariño

.-.-.-.

-Hola Drake- dijo Harry en el momento que el concierto término

-Hola Harry- contestó sintiéndose extrañamente bien

-¿Cómo han estado tus estudios?

-Bien, creo que estoy listo para los exámenes de la próxima semana

-Genial- en ese momento sus ojos mostraron un eje de nerviosismo- Bueno… quería hablar de tu madre-La mirada del rubio se oscureció pero dejó que el moreno continuara- Ella está realmente deprimida, extraña mucho tu compañía, eres su hijo y creo que deberías verla

Un suspiro salió de los labios del aludido

-No lo entiendes… es raro, no la recuerdo y ella no sabe como soy realmente, ahora soy más muggle que mago y no quiero que…

Entonces entendió que Draco solo tenía miedo de no ser aceptado en un mundo en donde no se siente pertenecido, donde la gente habla de algo que _debería _saber y no lo hace.

-Drake… no… Draco, sé que no lo recuerdas pero yo soy huérfano; nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mis padres, entiendo que tienes miedo de no ser aceptado por ellos pero…

-Es más complicado que eso- interrumpió- lamento lo de tus padres, y sé que no deberías comprenderme pero… saber que tus padres querían matar gente que podrían ser tu familia, es algo que no puedo asimilar, me duele y no sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo de esos sentimientos y soy vulnerable a ellos.

Harry admiró el agua cristalina que bajaba de los ojos plateados, nunca lo había visto llorar; en la canción estaba demasiado lejos como para apreciarlo realmente, era muy lindo… sus ojos cristalinos resaltaban el hermoso color que estaban dentro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Abrazó fuertemente a Draco y susurro palabras tranquilizadoras para que dejara de llorar, el cantante apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del moreno y dejó las frustraciones fluir, poco a poco se fue calmando, pero aunque dejó de llorar siguieron abrazados.

-Draco, te quiero- susurro el azabache en el oído ajeno

-Yo… también te quiero- el corazón del Dragón dio un vuelto cuando Harry se inclinó para darle un beso suave y lleno de sentimientos nuevos para ambos.

El rubio respondió al beso lento y tímidamente poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, mientras su acompañante ponía sus manos en la cadera de Draco.

Se separaron intentando respirar tranquilamente, sus ojos estaban puestos en los del otro y parecía que ambos se transmitían sentimientos.

.-.-.-.

Dan veía la escena desde lejos cruzado de brazos pero con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro, suspiro sonoramente.

-Creo que nuestro Dragón ya encontró sus alas- susurro Oscar unos pasos más atrás que el guitarrista.

-Creo que siempre ha sabido donde estaban, pero hasta ahora se atrevió a ir por ellas-

-Tienes muchas razón- ambos entraron a su camerino para dejar que la noche fuera el único testigo del amor de los dos recién encontrados amantes…

.-.-.-.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leer la historia como a mí me ha gustado escribirla, no estoy muy segura si el nombre este acorde con el fanfic.**

**Es un regalo por día de San Valentín, tenía que escribir una historia de mí hermoso Dragón 3**


End file.
